KLAAR
by JosieStyle
Summary: NEDERLANDS! Klaar… Een simpel woord voor datgene dat Castiel zijn broer wilde zeggen.


Eerst was er niets. Zwart. Geen geluiden. Geen geuren. Niets.  
>Maar dat was te verwachten. Zijn vleesjas had even de tijd nodig om deze geadopteerde mentale toestand te kunnen verwerken. Castiel zijn adem werd dieper en benauwder bij de eerste geuren. Hij rook zwavel. Vuur. Vergiftigde lucht. Toen drong er langzaam de geur van rottend vlees en ingewanden zijn neusgaten binnen. En Castiel wist waar hij dit eerder had geroken.<p>

Hell.

Voor een moment sloot Castiel zijn ogen en boog zich moeizaam naar voren. Als poging om dieper in zichzelf te kunnen keren. Even afsluiten van alles wat er om zich heen gebeurde. Hij was niet in de Hell. Castiel probeerde de vreselijke beelden van zich af te schudden, die hij in zijn tijd had opgedaan van deze duistere plaats. Al die monsters. Al die mensen. Al dat leed. Hij was niet in de Hell! Iets in hem zei dat zijn hersenen spelletjes met hem speelde. Met gebalde vuisten dacht Castiel terug aan zijn laatste herinneringen voor hij in de duisternis was beland.

Hij was bij Sam. Een kleine zucht van opluchting was te horen.

Hij begon dan eindelijk stemmen te horen. Zijn oren ruisten en alles klonk van ver. Maar bij het herkennen van Sams' stem, keek Castiel op.

Nog maar net wist Castiel weer _wie_ hij was en _wat_ hij had gedaan. En in het bijzonder:_ wat hij met Sam had gedaan_. Hij wilde hem zien. Hij wilde weten of het had gewerkt. Of hij hem beter had kunnen maken. Maar voelde zich plotseling vreemd. Zijn ogen deden niet wat ze moesten doen. Zijn hoofd bonsde al enige tijd. En dat maakte concentreren moeilijker. Zijn vleesjas was beschadigd. Maar het was nodig!

Al het geluid om hem heen galmde. Het was misselijkmakend! Hij was op nieuw in de war. Net als maanden geleden.

'Cas,' hoorde hij roepen. Het was Dean. Het deed hem zeer dat de stem van Dean anders klonk. En dat lag niet aan zijn recente fysieke toestand. Hij hoorde de woedde, de afstand. En het was begrijpelijk, na wat Cas bij hem en zijn jongere broer had gedaan.

Weer werd er wat tegen hem gezegd.

'Huh… W-wa…' hoorde hij zichzelf fluisteren. Zijn stem was zo dun en zacht. Hij herkende het niet. Er was plotseling niets anders meer als muziek. Zachte rinkelende bellen speelde een herkenbaar deuntje. Het had het ritme van Jimmy's hart. Maar sneller en onevenwichtiger. Het maakte hem gek. Het was te hard! Te veel geluid in eens! Zijn lichaam voelde zo zwaar. Zo oncomfortabel…

Hij wilde gaan liggen of voorover hangen zodat hij zijn hoofd niet meer hoefde te dragen. Hij kon amper tegen de zwaartekracht vechten tot hij plotseling afleiding vond in de ruimte waar hij zich bevond. Hij voelde kou. Vrieskou. Een rilling gleed over zijn rug en Castiel keek om zich heen.

_Waar was hij ook al weer? Waar kwam de kou vandaan? Was hij in het water?_ Zijn maag begon te draaien bij de realisatie dat hij opnieuw dingen vergat. Even was hij bang dat hij opnieuw alles kwijt raakte. Met al zijn concentratie probeerde hij Dean en Sam te herinneren. _Sam Winchester. Hij was beschadigd._ _Dit was een reactie op zijn recente actie._ _Het had tijd nodig._ Castiel knikte even. Hij wist het weer. Alles was weer te verklaren. Zijn lichamelijke toestand moest hij gewoon even onder controle weten te krijgen…

Hij was draaierig geworden maar tuurde dapper rond in de witte benauwde kamer. Er was iets veranderd. Dean was weg, Sam zag hij ook niet meer. Dat klopte niet! Het was… niet juist.

Toen vingen zijn ogen zijn handen, die hij voor zich uit had gestrekt. Ze brandde een beetje. Zijn vingertoppen tintelde alsof hij vuur had aangeraakt. Dit is was Sam ook had gevoeld toen hij de mentale toestand absorbeerde. _Hoe was het met hem?_

Hij keek op naar het bed en schrok van het persoon dat hem aanstaarde.

'Hallo broer.'

Een ijzige blik was al genoeg om Castiel te laten rillen van ongemak. Nee, dit kon niet waar zijn! Lucifer was nog steeds in de kooi, diep in de Hell. Wacht… dit is niet echt. Dit is een hallucinatie. Castiel wist het weer. Was dit wat Sam zag? Lucifer? Zijn broeder die Sam's ziel verpulverd had tot puin?

'Oh Sam… sorry…' stammelde hij zacht uit. Zijn grote ogen hadden het gezicht van zijn broer nooit verlaten.

Hij had het kunnen weten! Toen hij de muur brak in Sam's hoofd, _tijdens zijn ego-rush om een betere God te worden,_ was zijn ziel al gemarteld door deze duivelse engel! Hij had kunnen weten dat Sam hier dood aan kon gaan. Hij had Dean destijds zijn plan om Sams' ziel terug in zijn lichaam te stoppen afgeraden. Omdat Castiel wist hoe beschadigd hij zou zijn. _Oh Sam._ Schuldgevoel borrelde op terwijl hij naar het gezicht van zijn broer keek. Hij had die muur nooit moeten breken.

'Wel wel, Castiel. Wat een aangename verassing. Lang geleden, al weer. Een jaartje of twee geloof ik? Hahaha… Geen zorgen. Nu hebben we echt iets om bij te kletsen, jij en ik._ Wij_… die de Aarde bijna aan onze voeten hadden gehad.'

De laatste keer dat hij hem zag was Lucifer in Sam en had hij hem met een knip in zijn vingers laten exploderen. Wat kon hij nu nog tegen hem zeggen. Tegen zijn duistere broeder. Niets! Hij was bang van hem.

'We kunnen aan elkaar relateren, nu. Maar zeg eens, Castiel. Heb je werkelijk al onze broeders en zusters om zeep geholpen? Dat… dat is zelfs te duister voor mij. Je bent mijn held! _Hahaha!_'

Castiel kon dit niet ontkennen. Lucifer zat in zijn hoofd. Hij was er niet _echt, gezien zijn vleesjas verschijning_. Maar bij het horen van zijn woorden, zo _waar_ en _geconcentreerd_ op zijn duistere herinneringen was deze hallucinatie zeer effectief. Hij kon niets voor zijn broeder meer verbergen. Lucifer wist nu alles van hem. En Castiel had genoeg gedaan waar ze het over konden gaan hebben.

'Wat hoor ik nou, Castiel? Waar zijn je ballen! Laat me die donkere kant nog eens zien van je? Vecht tegen me. Doe iets! Gil. Schreeuw. Iets! Of… zal ik je daarmee even helpen?'

Er klonk een ijzige lach. Castiel schudde zijn hoofd en knipperde met zijn ogen. Lucifer was nu een deel van hem. En hij had niet de luxe zoals Sam dat hij binnen enkele dagen zal sterven door slaapgebrek. Hij sliep niet. Hij at niet. Hij was een engel.

Toen Lucifer hem aankeek met zijn lege kille ogen wist Castiel het. Dit werd een lange vervelende tijd. Maar het was zijn prijs die hij moest betalen. Dit was de gepaste straf voor wat hij met Sam en Dean gedaan had. En met de rest van de aarde en de hemel. Want _Engelen_ waren er ook niet meer. Hij… had alles verwoest. Deze straf was perfect. Dus Castiel rechtte zijn rug en knikte naar zijn broeder.

'Lucifer. Ga je gang, broeder. Vertel me wat ik _deed._ Het maakt me niet meer uit. Sam is vrij. Dean heeft zijn broer terug. Ik ben klaar.'

Klaar… Een simpel woord voor datgene dat Castiel zijn broer wilde zeggen.

Hij was klaar voor zijn straf. Zijn persoonlijke Hell. De aarde, Vader. De hemel… Het was zijn verdiende loon…

Einde


End file.
